Return of Uzumaki Naruto
by Diresituation
Summary: After being banished after the Fourth Shinobi War Naruto returns to the one place that his heart is at and the person that he loves as well.


**Well hello people whom I love so, so much I am back and I'm doing something new for once in my life for this fanfiction. Lately I've been reading stories where Naruto is banished after the Fourth Shinobi War and then shortly thereafter that they want him back because they need him to save their asses in another up evil. In most of those they play many of the Konoha 11 and a few others the evil people and then they want him back even though they dashed his dreams for making the Uchiha the sixth Hokage. Well I'm sorry but I plan on doing something slightly different on this so I also plan on doing a crossover with something that I never thought I would ever get my hands on and that is the Persona series. Though I only plan on making this a one shot seeing as I have no other plans after this chapter. **

**Return to the one he loves**

It's been three weeks since the Fourth Shinobi War ended and the threats of Madara Uchiha was put to an end thanks to one Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was the third and final Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and was one of the best that the village of Konohagakure no Sato had to offer in terms of strength and skill.

Though after the war almost everything was returned to normal like it was back in the young Uzumaki's childhood with the village people glaring at him and whispering insults his way. Though not all things went straight to hell as thank to the Sage of Six Paths was able to revive people in a final act before he left the Elemental Nations for good.

The sage brought back Neji Hyuga a prodigy of the Hyuga Clan, the three Amegakure orphans Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan though the difference being that the orphans got turned back into teenagers around Naruto's age of sixteen, and Ryu Kuchiki an old friend of Naruto's that ended up taking a hit for Naruto when Madara was going to slam his fist covered in lightning chakra into his chest.

After all the rebuilding was beginning some of the Konoha 11 started to distant themselves from Naruto, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, and Ryu seeing them in a different light. Though the only ones that didn't were Shikamaru Nara who grew up with Naruto, Choji Akimichi and just like Shikamaru grew up with Naruto, Neji Hyuga who understood what it meant to be branded with something that will stay with them forever, and finally Iruka Umino Naruto's former school teacher and a man that knew about Naruto when the Sandaime Hokage told him about it one day so the two had older brother/little brother relationship.

Then came the day that would forever change the village, it was the middle of the afternoon and Naruto was busy getting stuff from his apartment when an Anbu arrived and took him to see Tsunade Senju and the two last remaining councilors and they banished not just Naruto as he wasn't the only one in the room with him as the Amegakure orphans and Ryu happen to be in the room and all five teenagers looked shocked for a moment before turning around and left the building as Nagato and Konan went to their apartment and Yahiko went to Karin Uzumaki's apartment as she was his girlfriend .

After the war Karin and Yahiko got to know each other and seeing as Nagato and Konan got together the two became to love each other and soon moved in with one another. It did help that Karin got over Sasuke when said Uchiha stabbed her when Danzo used her as a shield when the two fought.

(Naruto's apartment)

"_After all the shit I did for this village and they give me and the others until tomorrow to leave" Naruto thought._

Naruto was looking at his now empty apartment building and spotted a few pictures the first two made Naruto disgusted beyond belief. The first picture was of team seven on the day the team was official declared a team. The second picture was of all the Genin and their sensei though it was taken about a week after Sasuke left the village, so Naruto picked both up and chucked them at the wall making the glass shatter into pieces.

The third picture was of Naruto and Ryu holding up their new Chuunin vests with Iruka Umino behind them with both his hands on each of the boy's shoulder smiling along with the two boys. The fourth picture was of Naruto and Jiraiya giving a one hundred watt smile as they happened to be on a train to a new place. The fifth picture was with Naruto a pack of teenagers around his age, he was wearing a black school uniform with a white shirt underneath though the coat was slightly open.

To his side was a tall blonde teen wearing the same uniform except he had a black t-shirt under it and the coat was hanging on his shoulders.

Another teen was at his side also with the uniform except the coat was open. He had dirty, gray hair.

Next to that person, another boy had his eyes closed. He had brownish hair, same uniform as the others, and a pair of earphones around his neck.

Below him was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes just like Naruto's. He was wearing a white shirt with a red flower.

Next to him was a girl dressed in the male version of the uniform. Naruto let out a small laugh, thinking everyone who didn't know her would mistake her for a boy.

Next were three girls really close together. One had short brown hair and wearing a green jacket.

The one next to her was wearing the female version of the uniform. Her red hair went down to the base of her neck and had two pig tails.

The last one had long, black hair, which she kept from her face with a red diadem. She was wearing a red sweater.

Naruto felt some tears slowly fall from his eyes and hit the picture. _"Kanji, Yu, Yosuke, Teddie, Naoto, Chie, Rise-chan, Yukiko. I miss you guys; the day I left Inaba was the worst mistake I ever made in my life" Naruto thought._

He still remembered the day that he and Jiraiya went there so they could train in peace without the fear of the Akatsuki moving in. Though the Toad Sannin placed a seal on the back of their necks to allow them to use chakra.

Naruto remembered entering the T.V. world and how he confronted his own shadow which was his dark side that he closed off when he formed his mask.

He and the other form the investigation team were ambushed by Adachi while exploring his dungeon in the T.V. world. It wasn't a pretty sight the team got separated from projections of Adachi and he and Rise had to fight one of them and it's Persona.

Naruto looked to the last picture and a smile made its way to his face it was him in the same uniform though in the picture he was blushing like crazy and had a small smile. While the red haired girl was behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Rise-chan, I miss you so much" Naruto said.

Naruto then looked at his nightstand and spotted what he was looking for. It was not something that was in the Elemental Nations. It was his cellphone that he and Rise picked out on the same day.

Naruto got up and tossed his dirty shirt off to reveal a very toned chest and around his neck was a necklace but not the one that Tsunade gave him. It was the sun and it came with of course the moon but that was already given to Rise the one person who he loved most in the world.

Naruto flipped the phone open and turned it on and with all the courage he could muster scrolled down until he spotted the person he wanted to speak to. With a 'click' that echoed throughout his apartment he waited as it began to ring though after the fourth ring he was about to give up until he heard someone speak.

"**Hello" **a female's voice asked?

"Hello Rise-chan" Naruto said.

"**N…N…Naruto-kun? Oh god it's really you" **Rise said in pure joy!

"Yes it's me, I'm sorry I didn't call I had a lot of stuff to do" Naruto said.

"**That's the best excuse you got for me, we thought the worst had happened to you! I thought you found someone back in the Elemental Nations because you haven't called me in months you blond haired moron" **Rise said.

"Yeah sorry about that I was planning to call you after I got back, but my friend Gaara got kidnapped and I had to go and rescue him. After that more things kept on piling up and I just couldn't get the chance to call no matter how badly I wanted to. Though now hearing your voice makes all the shit I went through much more better" Naruto explained.

"**Still we were worried I mean Yu still calls every now and then but not you and I worry" **Rise said.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore, because I plan on keeping my promise to you" Naruto said.

"**Does that mean you can come back to me and the rest of the gang" **Rise asked?

"Of course, though do you mind if I drag a few of my friends with me though" Naruto asked?

"**Sure thing Naruto-kun, though how much longer will it take" **Rise asked?

"Do you still have my three pronged kunai I gave you before Jiraiya and I left" Naruto asked?

"**Yes I do, I keep it in a special vase above our pictures" **Rise said.

"Well you might want to break it out tomorrow at Junes" Naruto said.

"**This is going to be great, everyone will be so happy to see you again" **Rise said.

"Not as happy as I am going to be seeing you guys" Naruto said.

"**I can't wait to be in your arms again especially after our very first night together" **Rise said with a tender and soft voice.

This made Naruto's face light up with a blush that would put Hinata's to shame. Rise was the person he loved with all his heart and soul and the people who knew that could back that statement up.

"Get some sleep I don't want you to be sleepy when I see you again" Naruto said.

"**Sure thing Naruto-kun" **Rise said.

"I love you" Naruto said.

"**I love you too" **Rise said.

Naruto was now smiling brightly as he took off from his dinky little apartment and bolted towards Nagato and Konan's apartment as well as making two **Kage Bunshin **to got to Yahiko and Karin's apartment and to Ryu's apartment and bring them to his parent's house for a final moment to get the facts as to where they happen to be going.

(Namikaze House)

"Alright you guys what are your plans after we get out of here" Naruto asked?

"Well we have no idea seeing as Amegakure is still kind of a mess right now" Konan said.

"Karin-chan and I also have no place to go to" Yahiko said.

"You and I have known each other since childhood Naruto-san, so I'll just follow you" Ryu said.

"Then I have some good news for you all" Naruto said.

"Come on spill it I don't want to wait" Karin said.

"I have a place for all of us to go to; it's a place that Jiraiya-sensei and I went to during our training trip together. It's a place called Inaba it can be found if you go far to the southeast and can take about a month but thanks to my old man I have a way to get there in a flash. Though before we leave I have to place some seals on your backs so you can use chakra seeing as Inaba doesn't allow people to generate chakra" Naruto said.

"What is this place like" Yahiko asked?

"If you think that Konohagakure no Sato is a backwater area then think of Inaba as a more advance place though it still has nothing out there" Naruto said.

"That sounds like a good idea Konan-chan and I will really like it there" Nagato said.

"Yahiko-kun and I also agree with this idea" Karin said.

"That's great later on tonight I'll sneak into the Hokage Office and get the things I need" Naruto said.

"Alright we leave in the morning" Yahiko said.

(Inaba: after Naruto hung up)

"**I love you" **Naruto said.

"I love you too" Rise said.

After Rise hung up her cellphone she had a massive smile that threatened to split her face in two as she literally bounced her way into her bed and fell asleep with the smile intact.

"_He'll be coming home soon" Rise said._

(Junes next day)

The hang out area for the investigation team was unusually empty as the members of said team all looked board beyond belief.

"Why the hell is there nothing to do" Yosuke asked?

"I have no flipping idea brainiac, why don't you amuse us" Kanji said.

"Now Kanji-kun, calm down for a moment would you" Naoto said.

"I miss those two" Teddie said.

"Tell me about it, I mean sure Yu-kun still calls every now and then but Naruto-san doesn't call anymore" Yukiko said.

"I know Rise-chan has been a wreck for about a couple months due to Naruto" Chie said.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long" Rise said.

The investigation team spotted Rise running up to them with a one hundred watt smile on her face as she was coming forward.

"Hey Rise-chan what has you so happy" Yukiko asked?

"You guys will find out in a moment so stand back" Rise said.

The investigation team took a few steps back as Rise pulled out an all too familiar three pronged kunai and remembered how Naruto used it when they went into the T.V. world. This got all the teenagers looking at Rise who threw the kunai on the table.

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm sorry I have to leave my love, but it has to be done" Naruto said._

"_I know Naruto-kun, but still I'll miss you" Rise said._

"_You have no idea how much I want to just stay in Inaba and stay here with you" Naruto said._

"_I know but you have your responsibilities back at your home village" Rise said._

_Naruto gave his girlfriend a small smile and went into his kunai holster and brought out his three pronged kunai and placed it gently in Rise's hands. He then kissed her on the forehead before backing off._

"_If at any moment that things start to go to hell again you just throw that on the ground or any surface and it'll let me know and I'll come back in a flash and help you out" Naruto said._

"_I understand Naruto-kun, but when this is all over you better come back to me" Rise said._

"_I promise and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise to anyone" Naruto said._

_Rise then jumped Naruto and smashed her lips on his and the two began a heated kiss as Rise wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck while Naruto wrapped his arms around Rise's hips making said redhead moan into the kiss more. When they parted a small string of saliva followed them as the flustered teenagers looked into each other's dazed and half lidded eyes and smiled._

"_You can think of that as a good-bye kiss" Rise said._

"_I hope I get a nice hello kiss when I get back" Naruto said._

"_You can count on that" Rise said._

_(Flashback end)_

The table started to shake and soon the investigation team saw a yellow flash appear on the table and when it faded they spotted Naruto in his high school uniform along with his friends.

"Hey guys I missed you" Naruto said.

Naruto jumped off the table and was soon jumped by his girlfriend who smashed her lips on his and they kissed for a bit until they heard a cough and looked at the red faces that everyone had on.

"Sorry about that, but Rise-chan promised me a hello kiss when I got back" Naruto said.

Everyone from the investigation team formed a group hug and crushed Naruto with their combined strength forcing Naruto and Rise in the middle. The other five members of the Elemental Nations looked on with a small smile on their faces as the group hug was over.

"Alright you guys it'd like to introduce you to my friends, the redheaded boy is named Nagato Uzumaki a distant relative of mine, the blue haired girl latching on to Nagato's arm is named Konan and she is great at making origami, the orange hair boy is named Yahiko, the redheaded girl latched onto his arm is named Karin, and the boy with raven black hair is my childhood friend Ryu" Naruto explained.

"It's nice to meet you" the investigation team echoed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Konan said.

"Yo, how's it going" Yahiko said.

"Nice to meet you" Karin said.

"I can't tell you how nice it is meeting you all" Ryu said.

"This is going to be interesting" Nagato said.

(One year later)

A lot happened in a single year since Naruto and his friends came to Inaba, like Naruto reentering high school, with Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Karin, and Ryu following closely after him. Also about a month after Naruto came back a friend came back to Inaba named Yu Narukami the leader of the investigation team and like Naruto the investigation team gave their leader a massive group hug crushing his bones but never the less made him happy to see all of his friends.

Also during the year Naruto found an apartment fairly close to where Rise lived so the two could stay close. Though their friends teased them about just wanting to spend a lot of time together to catch up with one another.

Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Karin, and Ryu also befriended the investigation team easily and they really enjoyed not being in an area that was all about killing and learning new Ninjutsu almost every day.

We now find seventeen year old Naruto laying on his bed with a sixteen year old Rise snuggling up close to him both smiling as they happen to be on spring break so it mean not going to school all day and having to deal with people annoying the hell out of them all day.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight Rise-chan" Naruto said.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun, now then why don't we get more comfy" Rise asked?

**LEMON WARNING!**

Naruto flipped Rise over and began to kiss her neck getting soft moans from his girlfriend while he began to grope her medium sized C-cup breasts from her shirt. Rise soon bit her pointer finger to stop her moaning, Naruto not having any of that slowly took her finger out of her mouth and slammed his lips on to her and began a massive make out session.

Rise moaned into the kiss as she felt Naruto grope her bare breasts and she looked down and saw that Naruto had gotten his hands under her shirt and began to feel the real thing. Not many people would know this but Rise's greatest weakness was her sensitive breasts when they get groped.

Naruto broke off the kiss getting a small groan from Rise who was upset that the kissing stopped as Naruto took off Rise's shirt and her black bra, while Naruto took off his shirt and chucking them on the ground and then he began to kiss Rise again while his fingers began to tweak said girls nipples electing moans from her mouth that happened to be music to his ears.

"Naruto-kun, take me right now" Rise said.

"As you wish my love" Naruto said.

Naruto took off his jeans leaving him in his crimson red boxers and Rise slowly and sexually took off her skirt making the blond haired Uzumaki get a nice hard on as his redheaded girlfriend finally finished he pounced and landed right on top of her mushing her wonderful assets against his chest getting Rise to moan in pure joy.

Naruto then slowly made his way to Rise's lower body as he spread her legs and pushing part of her white colored panty out of the way. Naruto smirked and looked at his girlfriend once again and spotted a massive blush appearing on her face and it only intensified when Naruto stuck his tongue into her now wet pussy.

Rise gripped the sheets of the bed as Naruto was now eating her out with such force that more and more love juice came out of her wet snatch. Moans echoed throughout Naruto's room as she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm, until the dam broke and she came as hard as she could sending the redheaded girl onto cloud nine, while Naruto was eagerly sucking up the juice that Rise just released.

Rise slowly crawled onto Naruto and ripped off his boxers to reveal a nine inch, thick, piece of meat. Rise slowly pushed some of her hair behind her ear and brought her tongue out and slowly began to lick every single inch of her new favorite toy before making her way to the head of the massive meat pole and stuck into her mouth getting a moan out of Naruto who was now gripping the sheets.

Rise soon took the giant monster into her mouth but seeing as her small mouth could take all of it in Rise backed off for a minute and tried again.

Try as she might Rise couldn't get Naruto's full cock into her mouth no matter how much she tried so she thought up of another idea. Rise took her mouth off of Naruto's cock and brought her breasts forward and put Naruto cock into the small valley between her breasts and began to suck him off again while moving her breasts up and down giving Naruto even more pleasure.

Naruto was in another world of pleasure as his girlfriend was giving it her all and he could help but thrust into his girlfriend's breasts wanting his release that was just begging to come out. So with the work of both Rise's mouth and breasts, combined with Naruto's thrusts he soon got the release he so desperately wanted as his seed exploded from Naruto's cock and landed on Rise's breasts and some went into her mouth.

"Well Naruto-kun, now that the foreplay is out of the way why don't we move on to last part" Rise said.

Naruto nodded as he pulled off Rise's panties and positioned himself right in front of his girlfriend's snatch and with one mighty thrust sheathed himself into her warm and inviting pussy causing both high school students to moan in absolute pleasure as Naruto began to slowly move his waist getting soft moans from Rise until Naruto slowly picked up speed and began to jack hammer into his girlfriend and lover.

Rise's breasts bounced all over the place as Naruto was doing everything in his power to make Rise orgasm before he did but said redhead wasn't going down without a fight as she brought herself up and latched her lips onto Naruto's and began to kiss him with all her might until they broke off the kiss.

Naruto's rapped fire thrusts continued until Rise was now back on the bed moaning and screaming in pleasure and this intensified as Naruto began to play with Rise's breasts getting her more worked up as their hips now worked in sink as they always met. However like the old saying goes all good things must come to an end and for Naruto and Rise their orgasm met and they both roared as Naruto's seed went crashing into Rise's insides, while Rise's release coated Naruto's dick.

Slowly Naruto backed out of Rise making the redhead moan as she spotted some of Naruto's seed leak out of her.

**LEMON END!**

Naruto and Rise didn't move from the bed as they just kissed one another every so often with the bed sheets now covering them.

"That felt fantastic Naruto-kun" Rise said.

"I'm glad you liked Rise-hime, I tried my best just for you" Naruto said.

"I'm getting tired Naruto-kun, I'll see you in the morning" Rise said.

"Same here my love" Naruto said.

Naruto glad that it was a weekend as he knew Rise would be off for work and also she would sleep in giving him sometime to do the thing he really wanted to do. So leaving a note just in case his love woke up and he was gone and she wanted to know what happened to him. It was now the evening as Naruto and Rise walked onto a small hill that had a giant Sakura tree that just happened to be blooming.

"So Naruto-kun why did you want to come here" Rise asked?

"Well Rise-hime, the reason I wanted to come here is because I wanted to do this" Naruto said.

Naruto dropped onto a knee and brought out a small box making Rise's heart go a mile a minute as this was just what would happen in fairy tales. When Naruto opened the box it revealed to be a beautiful ring with a sapphire gem.

"Rise Kujikawa, you and I have known each other since I came to Inaba when I was thirteen years old, we became friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, and now lovers. Now I ask you to become my wife as I love you with everything that my heart has to offer you" Naruto said.

"Of course I'll marry you Naruto-kun" Rise said.

Naruto was soon brought to the ground as Rise jumped him with the Sakura petals began to fall to the ground. The two just stayed there kissing until the petals just buried the two of them and they had to undo themselves.

(Five years later)

A lot happened during the long five years and almost everything was great for the investigation team and their friends. The first was when Naruto got word that Sasuke Uchiha had died fighting four missing ninja, and to Naruto he really couldn't care less seeing as the Sasuke Uchiha died the moment he left Konohagakure no Sato at age thirteen. The second was that Konohamaru Sarutobi was named the Rokudaime Hokage and married Hanabi Hyuga his girlfriend at the time. The third was that his marriage with Rise had gone off without anything bad happening to them at all, fourth was the rest of the investigation team getting married as well, fifth was that Ryu and his girlfriend Momoiji got married about a year after Naruto and Rise, and finally Naruto and Rise became the happy parents of three children two boys and one girl.

The girl had red hair, slightly tanned skin, and brown eyes named Kushina after Naruto's mother. The first boy had spikey blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and tanned skin and he was named Kurama after the biju that became his best friend, and finally the second boy had red hair, tanned skin, and sapphire blue eyes named Arashi.

The only thing that really went wrong was that Yu and Yukiko left Inaba for the big city after giving birth to healthy baby girl. Sure it took some convincing on Yukiko's part but after a small argument her parents gave her the go ahead.

In the family room in the house of Naruto and Rise Uzumaki was a single picture of Naruto smiling with Rise leaning on Naruto's shoulder also smiling. On the couch were Kushina, Kurama, and Arashi giving the camera a one thousand watt smile!

**There you have it people my one shot is finally done and ready to go.**


End file.
